


Mac & Cheese

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Mac & Cheese is a one-chapter tragic romance of Peter Pettigrew.  Begins with a love, and ends with a death.





	Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Mac & Cheese

Peter Pettigrew scratched the tip of his nose in potions class and looked around the room wondering if anyone was getting what Slughorn was saying—anyone besides Lily.  He sighed and looked up at the bored before glancing back down at his potion; he was never good at potions how he skated by into NEWT level potion was besides him.  The bell rang—thank god another minute in that dingy room would kill him—or so he thought.  He never paid attention to anyone in the class, anyone but his three best mates.  The best mates who he couldn’t bare to loose—but then again he knew in some small fraction of himself that if worse came to worse he would give them up in a heart beat for his own safety.

NEWTs were next week.  He didn’t want seventh year to end, not yet.  He walked up to the great hall and took a seat at the table with the marauders—and the now permanent tag-alongs Lily Evans the ever _popular_ god he didn’t know why but he didn’t like her…he was too _perfect_.  And her best friend whats-her-name?

“Marry, love? How are you doing today?” Sirius Black asked and swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek.  Peter didn’t understand why he felt like jumping across the table and attacking him just then, but it was probably normal he just never seemed to really get along with Black.

Peter took a sip of his water and sighed.  “Well I’m going to go.” He said quietly and quickly left the great hall, heading up the many flights of stairs to the common room.  When he was leaving he heard a soft voice say “Whats wrong—I think I’m going to go help out…”

_ I hate this world. _   Peter thought in angst as he sat on a window seat in the common room, the shadows pouring over him casting a dark shadow over his features.

“Peter?” He heard the voice again and sighed.

“What do you want?” He asked in a dejected tone.  He didn’t know why he was so angry, why he was so upset…he didn’t know any of it at all.

“I-I just wanted to know how you are.  I mean, we used to be such good of friends.” When he looked up he saw it was Marry standing here, just in the line of a ray of light that made her look utterly euphorically.  _Oh god.  She’s like an angel._   He thought and sighed.

“I know, I Just, I just don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Pete, its fine…I know what you mean.  I almost socked Jules when she kissed you last year.” Marry spoke in a whisper, her soft blue eyes glistening in the light.  “I mean, Pete I know this might come as a shocker…b-but I used to be damn well in love with you…and I know the feeling, b-but I’m with Sirius now…you had your chance and you didn’t take it.”

“WHAT? You liked _me_? Of all the bloody Marauders out there you were practically in love with me?” He was taken aback, in a swift movement he moved forward and kissed her upon the lips…the forbidden kiss was what sparked more love for her.

“What are you doing Peter?” Sirius’s voice came from the portrait hole.  “I know you started this—but please, don’t do this to _me_ your friend.”

“Friend? I’m more friends with Severus Snape than I am with you.” Peter snapped.

“Oh is that so?” Sirius snapped, and so the feud began.  The fight that eventually led to Peter cracking—the fight that brought him to using the killing curse, the curse that killed his love, his one and only love.


End file.
